Bramblethorn's story
by Shaphire15
Summary: 6 moons ago, GrassClan took over, but Bramblethorn wants to change that.  Please review and give opinions.


_It was a dim, frosty night, and not a creature dared to breathe. It had been 6 moons since Firestar had died at the claws of the vicious GrassClan. Ever since then, the forest had lived in perpetual fear of being caught and killed. But one cat wasn't scared. One cat was ready to fight for the forest. One cat was ready to free us all. I'm Silverpelt of StarClan, and I'm here to watch this young Warrior Bramblethorn fight for his home, his forest and his life…_

Bramblethorn woke with a start; it had been 6 moons since GrassClan had invaded ThunderClan and killed Firestar, shaking all of the forest's warriors. He was only 8 moons old when they invaded, and he was one of the few lucky ones that escaped and came back to rebuild our camp.

But GrassClan aren't stupid.

They know some of ThunderClan evaded death, and they don't like it at all. Since that grave news arrived, they have built underground dens like cowardly foxhearts, too scared to do anything.

But Bramblethorn wants to change that. At the last gathering he gathered some of each clan's finest: Brambleclaw, Mistystar, Blackstar, Onestar, Webfoot, Tawnypelt and Mothwing.

And it is tonight they will strike.

Silently, Bramblethorn slunk towards the horseplace, which is where GrassClan were living until they drove a clan out. When he got to the horseplace, he saw the rest of his battle force waiting. When Blackstar gestured with his tail, they charged.

Soon the horseplace barn was a battlefield. Blood, fur and cats were flying everywhere. Bramblethorn launched himself at their leader. His claws met in its throat, killing it, as GrassClan never have and never will believe in StarClan. When he looked around he realized that killing their leader was not enough, their deputy would have to perish as well.

He quickly found the deputy, brawling with Blackstar. Then Bramblethorn gasped in horror as the evil cat tripped Blackstar over and lunged for his opponent's throat. "NoOOooooooooo!" he yowled, launching himself at their deputy.

He only just managed to knock the deputy off of Blackstar; however it gave him a huge kick with its back-legs, sending him flying across the barn. By the time he recovered, the deputy had disappeared. Hissing a curse, he quickly launched himself back into the fray.

All of a sudden, he sighted the deputy again, this time holding down Brambleclaw. Letting out a battle cry, he launched himself at it, this time with his claws outstretched. As his claws met in its stomach, it let out a squeal of pain and terror. However, Bramblethorn didn't show mercy, just as this abomination had never shown any to Firestar.

He ripped his claws up, shredding upwards until they met in its throat. Bramblethorn turned his back, as the former abomination of a deputy had done to Firestar. When the throng of GrassClan cats realised their leader and deputy were both deceased they all started to squirm away.

"Cowards!" Bramblethorn yowled after them.

"Bramblethorn, we have won this skirmish, now we must get back to our clans so we can all be treated, Mothwing didn't have enough herbs for us all, as it's Leafbare." mewed Brambleclaw.

So they all turned back to their clans and went home, Brambleclaw became ThunderClan's leader, and made Bramblethorn his deputy, Blackstar, Mistystar and Onestar agreed to give ThunderClan three moons peace to rebuild themselves and their camp, and the next gathering was full of amity and harmony, not dread and terror.

_What a heart-warming story of bravery and belief in what is right. However this legend bears many similarities to the legend of BloodClan and Firestar, where Firestar had to kill the BloodClan leader to prevail over him. If you like, I can take you to meet Firestar to hear his story, but that is a different story for a different time._

_Oh, I forgot, this story happened 4 moons ago, since then; Bramblestar has lost no lives, and Bramblethorn has supported every decision he has made, what a great leader and loyal deputy. May their story continue for many moons._


End file.
